


Hey, You, At the Bar [video]

by onebulb (graybles)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graybles/pseuds/onebulb
Summary: A man and a woman walk into a bar...Is that the start of a joke, or of a night to remember?[A trailer for a fake KNB dating sim/otome game]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [Tumblr.](http://onebulbgames.tumblr.com/post/153639787089/fake-knb-otome-game-trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome :)


End file.
